vocaloiditaliafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Sette Peccati Capitali
La serie dei 7 peccati capitali ' (七つの大罪''Nanatsu no Daizai ) è una serie di canzoni create da mothy, noto anche come Akuno-P. La serie è composta da 7 canzoni, tutte rilasciate. La maggior parte dei brani della serie sono contenuti nell'album 悪ノ王国 ～Evils Kingdom～ ''che è stato rilasciato il 22 dicembre 2010. Background La serie in questione è incentrata sui "vizi capitali", i vizi utilizzati fin dall'antichità dai Cristiani al fine di istruire sulla moralità umana. Mente i peccati minori ( Peccati Veniali) potrebbero essere facilmente perdonati attraverso sacramenti, i vizi capitali indurrebbero a dannazione eterna se non venissero assolti tramite la penitenza o la condotta perfetta. Il tema è comune nella tradizione cattolica. Le definizioni dei vizi capitali sono spesso cambiate nel corso degli anni, ma c'è un accordo comune sugli attuali sette e i loro attuali nomi latini. 'Trama A causa degli eventi della serie del "Peccato originale", i 7 vizi capitali si sono sparsi per il mondo rendendolo impuro. Dopo la loro creazione, i vizi hanno cambiato forma e propietario, fino a diventare oggetti chiamati "Contenitori dei peccati". Nel corso della storia diverse persone, gruppi o organizzazioni hanno cercato di ottenerli, tutti per fare avverare obiettivi o intenzioni personali. La serie è incentrata su 7 canzoni, i 7 momenti in cui i 7 vizi capitali hanno raggiunto il loro apice, causando morte e sofferenza. I peccati capitali (nome latino) Associato al Demone: VOCALOID Personaggio Paese Simbolo collegato Canzone Vanità / Orgoglio (Superbia) Lucifero Kagamine Rin Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche e Allen Avadonia Lucifenia Pietra / Quattro specchi di Lucifenia "Daughter of evil" Gola (Gula) Beelzebub MEIKO Banica Conchita Belzenia Seme / Bicchiere di Conchita "Repulsive Food Eater Conchita" Invidia (Invidia) Leviathan Megurine Luka Kayo Sudou Leviantha Primavera / Forbici della famiglia Kayo "The Tailor Shop a Enbizaka" Lussuria (Luxuria) Asmodeus Kamui Gakupo Sateriajis Venomania Asmodean Fiore / Spada di Venom "Madness of Duke Venomania" Avarizia (Avaritia) Mammona KAITO Gallerian Marlon Marlon Terra / Cucchiaio d'argento "Judment of corruption" Pigrizia (Accidia) Belphegor Hatsune Miku Margarita Blankenheim Elphegort Vento / Bambola "Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep" Ira (Ira) Satana GUMI Sconosciuto Sconosciuto Foresta / Chiave d'oro ??? 'Identificare le canzoni' In passato c'è stata confusione riguardo all'identificare le canzoni della saga dei "7 vizi capitali". Le canzoni della serie posseggono un insieme di caratteristiche comuni che la identificano in essa. Queste sono: * Le canzoni vengono contrassegnate da Mothy con i loro nomi latini ( accidia,ira ecc ) *Sono cantate dal Vocaloid appropiato ( GUMI è l'ira, Kaito è l'avarizia ecc. ). *Cominciano con una frase che sembra dire "Saa, della frase" Esempi: "Saa, Nemurinasai" cioè "Ora vai a dormire" (Da accidia) *Il peccato alla base della canzone viene ritratto in qualche modo. *Alla fine i personaggi principali, vengono uccisi o muoiono come conseguenza diretta del loro peccato. *Il nome inglese ufficiale del brano presenta il nome del demone associato al peccato del brano. Canzoni associate ai peccati capitali. Superbia (Vanità,Orgoglio): Daughter of Evil (Aku no Musume / 悪 ノ 娘) Cantata da: Rin Kagamine Ufficialmente illustrata da Ichika. La "Figlia del male" è stata caricata in rete per la prima volta il 6 aprile 2008. Da questa canzone sono nate altre canzoni cantate da Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine, Yowane Haku, Hatsune Miku. Tutte insieme queste canzoni formano la serie conosciuta con il nome di "Storia del male" La canzone si svolge a Lucifenia, un regno governato dalla una tirannica principessa di nome Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche (Kagamine Rin) che divenne gelosa quando il principe Kyle Marlon (Kaito) che lei amava, si innamorò di un'altra ragazza dai capelli verdi di nome Michaela (Miku). Infuriata per questo ordinò la distruzione del regno da dove veniva la ragazza e l'uccisione di tutte le ragazze dai capelli verdi che lo abitavano. Il suo servo Allen Avadonia (Kagamine Len) che in verità era il fratello gemello della principessa, era così fedele alla sorella che per lei avrebbe dato persino la vita. La principessa rovinò la vita di molti al fine di soddisfare i suoi capricci, ma si pentì di tutto quando il fratello si sacrificò per lei. Akuno-P ha dato una parola chiave a questa canzone, ovvero:「オーホッホッホッホ.さあ,ひざまずきなさい!」 ("Oh ho ho ho! Ora inchinati dinanzi a me!"), che è anche la frase iniziale della canzone stessa. Il titolo inglese ufficiale è'' "The princess of Lucifer". 'Gula (Gola): Repulsive Food Eater Conchita (Akujiki Musume Conchita / 悪食 娘 コンチータ) Cantata da Meiko , il backup di Rin Kagamine e Len Kagamine Illustrata da Ichika Il brano è stato caricato sulla rete il 3 marzo 2009. La canzone riguarda Banica Conchita (Meiko), il potente Signore della Guerra di Beelzenia che, un tempo, mangiava solo il cibo più delizioso e squisito. Poi, però, i suoi gusti cambiarono e lei iniziò a desiderare cibo sempre più raccapricciante. Quando il 15° Chef personale dell'anno di Conchita, Joseph Crim (Kaito) chiese una breve vacanza,Conchita, arrabbiata, decise di mangiarlo. A corto di cibo da mangiare, Conchita finisce per mangiare il suo maggiordomo (Len) e la sua cameriera (Rin), e quando tutto il cibo nel palazzo è finito, lei finisce per mangiare se stessa, in modo che nessun altro potrà mai sapere che sapore lei abbia avuto. Akuno-P ha dato una parola chiave a questa canzone, ovvero:「敬い称えよわれらが偉大なコンチータ」 ("Inchiniamoci e adoriamo la nostra grande Conchita") mentre la frase iniziale della canzone è:「さあ,残さず食べなさい」 ("Ora, non lasciare niente nel piatto"). Il titolo inglese ufficiale della canzone è " Beelzebub Party ". '''Invidia (Envy): The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka (Enbizaka no Shitateya / 円 尾坂 の 仕立 屋) Cantata da Luka Megurine nei panni di Kayo Sudou. Illustrata da Rgveta , Jiji Fuhimaru, Kurokino, Mizujun, Loft, ai, Yoiyami, Arisa, Himi, Nyohonoko., Mikan-fuumi, Corallo, rakug. Il brano è stato caricato sulla rete il 7 dicembre 2009. La canzone riguarda Kayo Sudou (Luka Megurine), una sarta nella città immaginaria di Enbizaka (ENBI = invidia), che era nota per la sua abilità. L'unica cosa a cui pensava la maggior parte del tempo era il fatto suo "amante" era infedele e non tornava mai "a casa". Un giorno lo vide camminare con una donna che indossava un kimono rosso, allora Kayo decise di uccidere la donna con le sue forbici da sarto e prese il kimono, comportandosi come se non fosse successo nulla e definendosi preoccupata per il tasso di omicidi in aumento. Più tardi lo vide con una ragazza con un Obi verde, allora uccise pure lei e prese l'obi; accadde lo stesso con la ragazza con la forcina gialla. Poi modificò gli abiti delle donne assassinate in modo che potesse indossarli, nel tentativo di diventare la donna ideale per il suo amante. Ma, a quanto pare, l'uomo non sapeva nemmeno chi fosse lei, visto che sua moglie era la donna dal Kimono rosso e le ragazze con l'obi verde e la forcina gialla erano sue figlie, e così quando incontrò la sarta, lui non seppe riconoscerla. Offesa da questa apparente mancanza di riconoscimento, Kayo uccise pure lui, e riprese a lavorare come se non fosse successo niente. Akuno-P ha dato una parola chiave per questa canzone, ovvero「だけど仕事は頑張らなきゃ」 («Ma non devo pensarci, devo concentrarmi sul mio lavoro."), mentre la frase iniziale della canzone è 「さあ,仕立てを始めましょう」 (Ora, posso iniziare il mio lavoro?). Il titolo inglese ufficiale della canzone è " Leviathan Slope ". 'Luxuria (Lussuria): Madness of Duke Venomania (Venomania-kou no Kyouki / ヴェノマニア 公 の 狂気)' Cantata da Gakupo Kamui, il backup da Luka Megurine, Miku Hatsune, GUMI (Megpoid), MEIKO e Kaito Illustrato da Suzunosuke Il brano è stato caricato in rete il 25 luglio 2010. La canzone parla di un uomo, il duca Sateriajis Venomania (Gakupo), che, nella sua infanzia, era deriso e schernito da tutti a causa della sua deformità. In età adulta, ha fatto un patto con il diavolo per ottenere un carisma irresistibile che attraesse tutte le donne. Come risultato, le donne affollarono lo scantinato del suo palazzo e crearono il suo Harem. Una di queste donne sembrava essere colei che "lo aveva reso pazzo", la suo amico d'infanzia, Gumina Glassred (Gumi). Tuttavia, un uomo geloso, Kachees Crim (Kaito) che aveva perso il suo amore a Venomania, arrivò al suo palazzo, travestito da donna, e lo pugnalò al petto con un coltello avvelenato. Il suo fascino si ruppe, le donne fuggono dal suo palazzo, e prima della morte, il duca vide si sfuggita la sua amica d'infanzia uscire dal palazzo, e gli rivelò di averla sempre amata. Akuno-P ha dato una parola chiave per questa canzone, ovvero 「踊ろうよこのハーレムで」 ("Danziamo in questo harem") mentre la frase iniziale della canzone è 「さあ,踊ろうか」 ("Ora, mi concedi questo ballo?"). Il titolo inglese ufficiale della canzone è " Dance whit Asmodeus ". Un fumetto è stato realizzato sulla base di questa curiosa canzone. 'Avaritia (Greed): Judment of Corruption (Akutoku non Jajjimento / 悪徳 の ジャッジメント)' Cantata da Kaito. Illustrata da Yuurin. La canzone è focalizzata sulla Gallerian Marlon (Kaito), un giovane giudice intelligente che è disposto a ricevere tangenti per dichiarare i criminali "innocenti". Il giudice ha bisogno di soldi per contribuire all'handicap di sua "figlia" (Miku) e per raggiungere il suo obiettivo di raccogliere i sette peccati capitali, necessari per realizzare il suo desiderio di ripristinare la condizione della sua "figlia". Più tardi, egli è corrotto da un generale che sta per essere condannato a morte per l'omicidio di massa. Anche se l'omicidio di massa è dichiarato un reato capitale, il generale viene dichiarato innocente. Come risultato, inizia una guerra civile inizia che uccide il generale. Questa porta pure all'incendio della residenza del giudice insieme a lui e alla sua "figlia". Ucciso nel fuoco, il giudice si sveglia nell'aldilà con nessun indizio se fosse nell' inferno o il paradiso. Il "Maestro del cantiere infernale" (Gumi) gli dice che può essere salvato e ascendere al cielo se abbandona la sua fortuna, ma lui le dice che non lascierà mai le sue fortune a lei, o chiunque altro . Allora lui viene inviato nell'inferno, con la speranza che il luogo si trasformerà in "Utopia" per se stesso e la sua "figlia" dopo che lui raccoglierà tutti i suoi peccati. La canzone è direttamente collegata a "Girl of a miniature garden "e" Heartbeat Clocktower ". Akuno-P ha dato una parola chiave per questa canzone,ovvero「地獄の沙汰も金次第」 ("Il denaro è il migliore avvocato") mentre la frase iniziale della canzone è 「さあ,開廷の時間だ」 ("Ora, diamo inizio al processo" ). Il titolo inglese ufficiale della canzone è " Mammon's Court ". 'Accidia (Sloth): Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep' (Nemurase Hime Kara no Okurimono / 眠らせ 姫 から の 贈り物) Cantata da Hatsune Miku. Illustrato da Ichika. Questa canzone riguarda Margarita Blankenheim (Miku Hatsune), la figlia di un medico, che è costretta a sposarsi con Caspar (Kaito), un uomo che vuole solo la sua fortuna, a causa di un matrimonio combinato. Margarita apprende dalla sua amica Julia (Meiko) come fare un medicinale che mette tutti a dormire. Successivamente lo distribuisce in giro per la città come un 'rimedio' per la stanchezza, ma successivamente si scopre che in realtà si tratta solo un veleno. Dopo aver messo tutta la città a "dormire", alla fine Margarita decide di suicidarsi bevendo il suo stesso veleno. Alla fine delPV, viene mostrato un dialogo tra Elluka Clockworker e Gumilia, suggerendo il rapporto di Margarita e Julia con Pere Noel . La parole chiave di questa canzone è「あなたの幸せの為に」 "Per la vostra felicità", mentre la frase iniziale della canzone è 「さあ眠りなさい· · ·」 ("Ora va a dormire ..."). Il titolo inglese ufficiale della canzone è "Belphegor's Gift ". 'Ira (Ira): Canzone sconosciuta di Gumi.' "Heartbeat Torre dell'Orologio", ha rivelato che questa canzone sarebbe stata cantata da Gumi , tuttavia non is sà nient' altro. Canzoni correlate